The present disclosure relates to a floating rail system providing a weapon accessory mount interface, including mounting rail structure such as a “Picatinny” interface (e.g., as per standard MIL-STD-1913) for use with a firearm. The system in accordance with this disclosure may be used for attaching a thermal sight system, rotating left/right camera system, video display system, quick changing power supplies, optical scopes, tactical flashlights, vertically extending handgrips, or other weapon-mounted accessories.
Conventional Picatinny rails require multiple clamps to attach to a firearm and lack attached power supplies. In addition even where power supplies are attached to the rail systems the rails do not contain circuits and conductors within the rail systems to provide power and to operate accessory devices. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a floating rail system with one clamping mechanism to the firearm which securely attaches the floating rail system and all attached devices to the firearm ensuring they are aligned with the barrel of the gun. In addition it would be desirable to have a power supply attached to the firearm to supply any necessary power to the attached accessory devices. Circuits and conductors built into the rail system are also desirable because it decreases the number of components required to run additional devices. The present device contemplates an improved floating rail system which overcomes the above-referenced limitations and others.